Haters Love Me
by Smushie14
Summary: Cat cant stand Beck because he took her best friend away. Everyday they insult each other and it gets worse and worse. But what happens when they get paired up to do a project together. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fellow readers so this is my first fanfic and I don't think I'm that good of a writer but my friends do so I figured I could give it a shot. This will be a story just not sure how long yet. It mostly depends on your reviews and what you guys think I should do. I give shout-outs at the beginning of every chapter and I will update as much as possible. I don't do much over the summer so it should be no problem. But enough talk and on to the story. This is a Bat fanfic called Haters Love Me.**

**Chapter 1 _WhyHate _**

**Cat POV**

There he was. Standing there with that watch he called his girlfriend. Beck Oliver. The bad boy and the most popular boy of the school. Now I'm not going to lie he is pretty hot but me and him hate each other. Ever since the 4th grade when he took my best friend away form me. Yep that's right me and Jade use to be friends. It all started when we were 4.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_Jade and I were both playing at the same park that they dedicated to my parents who had died fighting for our country. They call it Valentine Park and I was now being raised by my aunt and uncle because my grandparents were no where to be found. Anyway, while playing at the park I was in the sandbox with my tea set when a boy came over and demanded I give him my tea set._

"_No its mine" I replied angrily._

"_Well I guess ill just have to take it now wont I" he said grabbing my tea set._

"_Give it back" I cried out. It was special to me. Suddenly I saw him lying on the floor looking scared and then he ran away. I looked up slowly holding back tears when I saw a girl in all black holding my tea set. _

"_Here you go" she said handing me the tea set, careful to not break any pieces._

"_Thank you for getting it back for me "I told her gratefully. _

"_Want to play tea party with me" I asked praying I had finally made a friend._

"_Well I don't really play girly stuff like that. I'm more into scissors if you ask me" she said as I looked at her strangely. 'Aren't scissors dangerous' I thought not realizing I spoke my thought._

"_Well my mommy thinks they are so she lets play with safety scissors. Here try" she said pulling them out of her pocket. After that we just instantly clicked._

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

I would never forgive him for that. We always got into fights and it made me more irritated with him. He snapped me out of my trans by saying

"Well, well, well I guess the troll finally decided to come out from under the bridge"

It made me so mad that he has the nerve to take my best friend and be a jerk to me, it's just not right.

"Yes and I thought you were attractive, you know until you decided to open your mouth"

I said smiling at my comeback. I was getting pretty good at this comeback stuff.

"Idiot"

"Jerk"

"Hoe"

"Bastard"

"Skank"

That crossed the line that made me push him into a nerd name Robbie accidentally. Robbie, Beck, and Jade all dropped there books and before anyone could say anything I ran away not knowing what to think. All I could think was that I just pushed 3 people down and 2 I didn't mean intentionally. But it did feel good to know that I just pushed the two people I hate most in the world and I couldn't be happier. Now if only I had a friend to share this experience with.

**So what do you guys think so far! Was it good was it bad do you think I should continue or just give up. Anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I will update later today.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I posted the first chapter yesterday and turns out you guys loved it! You guys are awesome so I just want to thank you all. Now for a few shout-outs.**

_Kayleigh- thanks for the nice words about me portraying Cat's bad side._

_Guest- the memory was one of the hardest parts for me to write so im glad you liked it. Oh and btw your right about the people Cat hates most in the world._

_Bat love- I take it you liked the story. LOL_

_Guest- thanks for the little bit of advice. I will work on my punctuation and capitalization._

_MariaLuvsYew- thanks. That really inspires me more._

**Alright now on to chapter 2 and I will maybe upload chapter 3 today if I get good reviews. Ok here we go!**

**Chapter 2 _Project Time_**

**Beck POV**

I cant believe Cat Valentine just did that. She is known as the sweet and innocent girl of the school until she talks to me.

"I cant believe that bitch just did that" Jade yelled. "Im going to kill her"

"No your not because last time you hurt someone you got suspended and now its hard for you to get into a good college" I told her.

"Your right. But what what are we going to do about her" she asked.

"Just leave it to me" I said. "Come on we got to get to class" I told her picking up my books. We walked to Sikowitz's class and took our seats in the far back so we wouldn't have to deal with Cat right now. I looked around and saw her sitting in the far back on the other side. What a bitch. She thinks she can do that to me and my girlfriend. Well shes wrong, im going to get her I just don't know how. Cat Valentine better watch her back because when I get my chance im going for it.

No Ones POV

Sikowitz finally walked in the classroom and hopped on to the stage in the front. "Ok class I know this doesn't sound fun but I have been told I don't give you guys enough projects. So now you guys have 2 weeks to write a script on whatever you want and it will be done in partners" Everyone looked at each other and started to murmur about the project when Sikowitz said "Okay I am choosing partners for you guys so here we go. Andre you will be with Robbie. Jade you will be with Tori."

"Whoa what" Jade yelled

"Was I not clear I said Jade you will be with…" Sikowitz started as Jade interrupted

"No I heard you but why cant I be with someone less irritating" Jade mumbled.

"I can hear you" Tori said.

"Shut it" Sikowitz shouted and everyone stopped talking. "Now back to the partners. Eli your with Quinn. Jason your with Carol. Beck your with Cat"

"No!" both Beck and Cat shouted standing up.

"I'm sorry do you guys not want to be partners" Sikowitz asked with a wide grin spread across his face.

"No I cant work with a bastard like him" Cat yelled

"Yeah well if I work with this hoe I might get…"

"Enough you 2! You guys will have plenty of time to sort out your issues while working on this script" Sikowitz screamed. No one has heard him scream like that before so everyone was looking terrified. It was as if they were all Harry Potter and had just seen Voldemort for the first time.

**Cat POV**

The last thing I need right now is for Beck Oliver to be my partner. What if he tries to get back at me for pushing him down? What if Jade takes advantage of this time to get back at me? Not only am I worried about my grade, im worried about dying. At least if I die I can be with my parents.

**Beck POV**

This actually wont be so bad. I have a plan to get back at Cat. Im going to need Jades help and im going to need to turn on my charm when im around her. I turned to Jade to tell her my plan and she thought it was brilliant. I cant wait for us to get started on this project. Caterina Valentine, your going to wish you never layed a hand on me or Jade.

**Okay I hope you guys liked it. I know it wasn't that good and that long but I promise the next chapter will be better because it will be them beginning the project. What evil plan has Beck came up with? What will their script be about?**

**Read and Review to find out more.**

**~ Smushie14 ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are so amazing I decided to do another chapter earlier than usual. So here you go.**

**Beck POV**

"Jade I don't like you. I never did. My old relationship ended badly so you were more like a rebound girl just till I got back on my feet"

"What do you mean you don't like me? Are you breaking up with me?"

"Duh you dipshit. That's what I just told you"

"But I loved you. You meant everything to me"

"Yeah well you didn't mean anything to me"

"Fine. If you don't like me then I'll just find someone else"

"Whatever" I said walking away. We yelled loud enough to get a whole crowd and that was exactly what we wanted. We wanted the whole school to think me and Jade broke up so Cat wouldn't feel guilty when she ended up dating me. Jade didn't like the part about me plotting to fake date Cat and possibly kiss her but she understood that I don't have a thing for her. After "breaking up" with Jade I went to find Cat to set up our first get together for the project. I found her putting books into her locker and walked up slowly, thinking about what I'm going to tell her.

"Hey Cat"

"What idiot"

"My RV or your place. Pick one" I demanded.

"How about Valentine Park" she asked.

"What that stupid, old, park that they dedicated to some dead people" I joked. She didn't look to happy about that. If looks could kill I would probably be dead. I swear I thought I saw steam coming out of her ears.

"IT'S NOT STUPID AND OLD AND THOSE PEOPLE ARENT JUST SOME DEAD PEOPLE" she shouted. I saw tears well up in her eyes and watched her run away. People were staring at me as if I just murdered someone. I had a weird feeling in me and didn't know what it was. It made me think about what I just said. I was thinking twice, and I never think twice. I think I was feeling guilt. I ran after her but couldn't find her anywhere. I suddenly heard little sobs and whimpers coming from the black box theatre and went inside finding Cat sitting at the piano looking like she didn't know whether or not to play. Before I started saying things I watched her to see what she would do. And then she began to play and sing. But before she sang, through her tears and stuffy nose she said,

"This is for you Beck" then she whispered softly, "You bastard" and then it started.

_No, I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time  


_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?_

As I was listening I hit a chair and interrupted her. She looked over at me and said

"What do you want?"

"Well first I want to know why you ran away crying"

"That's none of your buisness"

"Ok fine but I do want to apologize for whatever I did because I can tell I really hurt you and im sorry"

"Wow that's the first time you talked to me without saying some rude insult or calling me a dirty name" she said sounding susrprised.

"Whatever. So we need to work on the script so I think Valentine Park sounds good.

How about at 5 tonight"

"Yeah sure, but I have to call you this just for making me cry. Ba…" I cut her off knowing what she was going to say.

"Don't say it. I already heard you dedicate the song to me. Very harsh written lyrics might I add. And I heard you cry and whisper calling me a bastard so I don't need to hear it again"

"Fine, but after this project im going right back to hating you" she said.

"Agreed" we shook on it but when our hands touched I thought I felt a rush of electricty.

"Yeah so ummmm 5 tonight. Sounds good but right now I got to go" she said rushing picking up her stuff.

"Uhhhh yeah I do to so im just going to go ok yeah" we both rushed out of that but I felt different leaving that room from where I entered. It was like I was starting to want to be friends with Cat Valentine. Beck ewwwww no how can you say that, shes a skank and you have Jade. All I need to find out tonight is why I made her cry so I know not to do it again.

**Cat POV**

I feel like Beck is changing. I mean he has never said one nice thing to me ever and yet he just said like 5 right there in the black box theatre. The real reason I ran away crying was because he disrespected my parents park and I get very emotional over that kind of stuff. My parents died for a good reason but not a good enough reason for me to not even remember them. All I remember is them being good people who just wanted to help out. That park is all I have left of them so no one can say anything about it while im around . Caterina Valentine has a bad side and you say or do anything to that park, my bad side will come and you better believe it aint pretty.

**Okay there you go. It took me 3hrs to get it done but I got it done for you guys. I'm**

**liking all the reviews and would love more so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay sorry for not updating yesterday. First I was babysitting then fell asleep and went to dinner with some friends and I was too busy and forgot. So as a special treat I'm uploading 2 or 3 chapters haven't decided. Here we go. **

**Beck POV**

After school I went home and decided to take a shower before I went to the park. When I got out I put on a white t-shirt with a blue plaid button up over it, blue jeans, and black combat boots. I blow dried my hair before running the flat iron through the ends of it when I heard my phone beep. It was Jade texting me. (Italics are Jade and bold are Beck0

_Hey babe _

**Hey I'm busy and can't talk right now**

_What do you mean you can't talk right now? I'm your girlfriend you can always talk to me. _

**I'm meeting Cat for the project so I gtg**

_So you're blowing me off for that bitch!_

**No I still got to get an A on the project and get the plan going**

_Well then we can break up if that's what it's going to be like._

**If you don't stop with all this jealousy stuff then I won't talk to you for 3 weeks**

_Fine. But if you do anything with that hor and I mean anything. You better make sure you're by the hospital._

**Ok well I gtg love you**

_Love you 2 _

I think Jade can be a little too jealous sometimes and it makes me angry that she can't trust me. I grabbed my car keys and drove to Valentine Park. When I got out of the car, I saw no one was at the park. But then I spotted the little skinny redhead at a tree setting flowers in front of it. I walked over quietly so she wouldn't hear me because I wanted to know what she was doing to the tree. I walked slowly behind the bushes next to the tree and stayed quiet so I could hear what she was saying.

"Hey mom. Hey dad. Guess what I did today, I pushed Beck Oliver down and Jade West went with him. (Laughs) yeah I know kind of surprising because I don't normally do things like that but he just made me so mad. You want to know why, because he called me a skank. It really hurt me because when Aunt Dana and uncle Chad passed I had to fend for myself because I will not go to an orphanage. I know when I was 14 becoming a hooker wasn't my best idea but I had no choice. No money. But they found out Dana and Chad left me with a lot of money a few weeks ago so now I don't have to perform on the street anymore. I got paired up with Beck Oliver for this project and he was talking total trash about your park, I couldn't believe it that it made me run away crying. He's coming here to work on the project. Beck and Jade don't know me but have the nerve to be mean to me like they are. If they even knew half the shit I go through they would laugh in my face and tell the whole school about it. No one at school knows that this is your park and I would like to keep it that way so I can keep you guys to myself. I love you guys so much. I really miss you and wish you were here to help me through all the shit I go through. Love you."

She started crying and I felt terrible for her. This whole time Jade and I have been horrible to her and she doesn't even have family. Now I know why she ran away crying, because I said stuff about this park and it's dedicated to her parents. I went to get up when I accidentally hit the bush and Cat heard me.

"Who's there" she asked scared. "I have pepper spray"

I came out from behind the bushes slowly. "Hi"

"Beck? Were you eavesdropping on me?"

"Kind of"

"Why would you do that? You just heard all my personal secrets that of all people didn't want you to know. How could you" she yelled as tears welled up in her eyes and she ran away.

"Cat wait please I'm sorry" I called out to her but she just kept running. I walked to my car upset about what had just happened and thinking about how I was going to fix it.

**Ohhhhh snap! What did Beck just do? I just want to say the part of this chapter where Cat is talking to her parents made me very emotional writing it. I almost cried just thinking about what I was writing. Anyways, review and I will get the next chapter up tonight. xoxoxo**

**~Smushie14~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for not updating but I where I live there have been insane storms and the power was out for a couple days. Its monsoon season so I gotta deal with it. I will try to update more the next 2 days because I was out of town and want to make it up to you guys. so here we go. **

**No POV (yet)**

Cat walked into school the next day with a blue hoody over her head, small booty shorts on, and a packet of lined paper in her hand held closely to her chest. She stopped at Beck's locker and stuffed the paper in it followed by a pink note. Then she went her own way using the hood as a cover up of her red and puffy eyes as best as she could.

When Beck walked in he was determined to find Cat and apologize for listening to her conversation. First he stopped at his locker but when he opened it a packet of paper fell out and on top was a pink note. He read the note having no clue who it could be from. The note read:

_Dear Beck, _

_We aren't meant to be friends or even partners. We are meant to be enemies and that's all we will ever be. I was willing to try the friend thing just for the project but you cant even meet me someplace without trying to find out some of my deepest darkest secrets. I wrote the script so you don't have to worry about us meeting up at all and whatever changes you wanna make that's cool I don't really care. Just don't talk to me anymore and leave me alone. Bye bastard. _

_Cat_

**Beck POV**

I don't care if Cat doesn't want to talk to me shes going to if it kills her. I ran to Cat's locker and found her putting books in it. I approached her and got right to the point. "What the hell is this" I asked holding up the note.

"Don't talk to me"

"Im going to talk to you until I get an answer"

"Well Beck that thing your holding is called paper and the stuff on it is called pen and the pen is shaped into words" she was explaining as sarcastic as a person can be.

"Not the fucking paper you dipshit. Why did I find it in my locker from you"

"I left you a note"

"Never mind. Your such a fucking skank" tears began to pour out of her eyes and she shouted:

"YOU KNOW WHY I DON'T LIKE BEING CALLED THAT YET YOU CALL ME THAT ANYWAY. GOD YOUR SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE. YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF YET YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK WHY I LEFT THE NOTE IN YOUR LOCKER. ITS NOT HARD TO FIGURE OUT YOU IDIOT. JUST LOOK AT THIS SCENE GOING ON THEN ASK YOURSELF WHY I LEFT THE NOTE" I just stared at her and then she ran away again. This time I wasn't going to fix it I was going to let destiny work her magic and let what happens, happen.

**There you guys go. I will get the next one up asap. I got a review saying my chapters are short, well then if you don't like it then don't read my story, its that simple.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys another chapter coming at ya!**

**Cat POV**

I sat in the back of Sikowitz's class with my hood on the whole time. Beck sat on the other side of the class and I was glad that he was as far away from me as possible. The bell rang its musical tone and before I could race out the door, Sikowitz asked me and Beck to stay behind.

"So some kids heard you guys in the hall having a little argument" he said

"Cool, kids saw us argue. They get the Emmy for best eavesdropper. Can we go" Beck asked. Typical.

"No. You guys need to follow me. Right this instant" Sikowitz held the door open for us to walk out. At least we were getting out of that classroom. We walked down the hall and he opened the door to the janitor's closet. But before he walked in he shut the door and locked it.

"Sikowitz this isn't funny let us out" I said pounding on the door.  
"Not until you guys can become close enough to work on the project because you do realize you have to perform it for the class" that part of the assignment might have slipped our minds.

"You can't lock us in here forever" I said

"Yeah people are going to start looking for us" Beck joined in.

"Whatever just work it out" Sikowitz said and then walked away with the door still locked.

This is going to be the most agonizing hours of my life. Locked in a room with the guy I hate most in the world and I can't leave until we make up.

**Beck POV**

WOW! Of all things to happen to me right now it had to be get trapped in a room with the school skank. I decided to not let destiny work and just get this over with.

"I'm sorry"

"What did you just say" I felt like she was making me repeat it on purpose like people do in the movies but I did it anyway"

"I said I'm sorry. OK? It was wrong of me to call you a skank and listen to your conversation with your 'Parents'" I put air quotes around parents because it wasn't her real parents it was there gravestone.

"I accept your apology"

"You do"

"Yeah but did you happen to read the script yet"

"No" (Switch to Cat POV)

"Good just throw that away and we can rewri…" I trailed off realizing Beck was staring at me. "What are you staring at" I asked.

"I'm just trying to get a good read on you"

"Oh yeah and what do you see" it made me suspicious.

"I can tell I make you uncomfortable, nervous, and I make you want to run. I know you think I'm hot. But you wouldn't date me because were always at each others throats" He slowly moved closer to me. "I can tell that moving closer to you is making you really nervous. You have butterflies not knowing what I'm going to do next" then he grabbed my hand. "And now your freaking out because you feel a connection but don't want to date me because according to you, I'm Beck the bastard" then he slowly leaned in closer to my lips, we were only centimeters apart but I had to stop him. Instead of pushing him away, I pressed our foreheads together and whispered

"Beck, I can't…"

Ohhhh! I'm so bad. I hate cliffhangers and that's why it feels good to do it to someone else. Next chapter tomorrow or Thursday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys whats up? New update. I am so sorry for the long wait. My computer disconnected from the internet and we couldn't figure out what the problem was. But not to worry because im back and for a special apology to all of you who have been messaging me and waiting for the update, I decided to upload 5 chapters. I don't know how long this story will be probably between 20 and 30 chapters. But enough chit-chat heres your first chapter out of the five.**

**Cat POV**

"Beck I cant…"

"Why not" he whispered and I realized we would be talking like this for now.

"Because of two reasons. One I promised my parents that while working on this project with you, I wouldn't fall in love with you, and two, ive never kissed anyone before and actually never had a boyfriend before"

"But I thought you were a prostitute for awhile, didn't you kiss guys then"

"No. I don't count guys that pay to have sex with me with no meaning my first kiss" I confessed.

"Im sorry you had to go through stuff like that. I promise you that no matter how much we hate each other I will never make fun of you and wont let others hurt you" he kissed my cheek and walked out. Sikowitz must have unlocked the door without us even realizing it. I decided I would hold him to that promise.

I walked to the park and noticed that there was a bouquet of flowers shaped into a heart set on my parents gravestone. They were black roses which represent death. I knew that because I read something about it in my science textbook. There was a note taped to it that read:

_Im sorry that of all people to go through shit like this it had to be you. You have no family, no friends, and you practically live on the street._

I live on the street and hotels because its not enough for me to buy a house its just enough for food, water, and a chance to put a roof over my head.

_Tell your parents im sorry for treating you terribly for the last 6 years. I will stick by you through the rest of this because I don't really have family either. Please understand how sorry I am and I want your parents to understand._

_Beck_

Why doesn't Beck have family? He has Jade and she will kill me if I talk to let alone hang out with her boyfriend.

"Hey mom, dad. How you guys been. So guess what. Sikowitz locked me and Beck in the janitors closet and we were forced to get along. He apololgized but then started making me feel nervous and wanted to kiss me. I know I promised you guys I wouldn't fall in love with him but I cant stop it. Hes apologized for being mean and he told me that he would stand by me no matter what. Then he kissed me on the cheek. He also left this beautiful bouquet of flowers for you guys. I hope that we can forgive him"

**Beck POV**

When I got home form dropping off the flowers I couldn't stop thinking about Cat. Where she was staying, if she was eating enough, if she had enough clothes. Then I thought if I even want a chance with her I have to dump Jade for real and speaking of the devil. My phone started ringing and I answered.

"Hello"

"Hey babe"

"Oh hi"

"Oh hi. That's all you have to say to your girlfriend"

"Yep"

"Whatever. Did you get the plan going"

"Yeah about that I cant do the plan"  
"What why not"

"Look I found out somethings that are confidential. Cat doesn't have it easy so im not going to interfere and also I needed to talk to you"

"Why"  
"I don't want to date you anymore" and then the phone cut off.

**1 of 5. BTW don't be afraid to pitch me ideas, I don't really get writers block but if that's what you want in the story let me know. I will post the other 4 chapters tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**2 of 5. Here we go.**

**Beck POV**

I was a little worried for school the next day. I wasn't sure what Jade was gonna say about the break up and Cat. What to say to Cat? She'll probably ask me questions about my family and stuff and I don't know if I'm ready to open up yet. I walked into school slowly, scared that I was gonna be jumped by Jade but when I entered the hall, there was no sign of her. Then I heard squealing coming from the janitor's closet and I ran in there to find Jade on top of Cat trying to use scissors to cut her hair. I quickly pried Jade off of Cat and took the scissors out of her hands. Cat ran away screaming and crying while I tried calling her name but she just kept going.

"Jade what the hell were you doing" I yelled at her.

"Trying to give that little SKANK a haircut" she emphasized.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT"

"What has gotten into you? Why are you sticking up for her? You're MY boyfriend."

"Jade did you not get the call last night. I broke up with you"

"No you were just tired. You must be sick. Maybe that SKANK gave you aids. I mean who knows who she's been fucking lately"

"JADE THAT'S ENOUGH. CAT HAS BEEN THROUGH A LOT AND IM NOT GONNA LET HER GO THROUGH IT ALONE ANYMORE."

"Wow. SHES GOT YOU MESMERIZED BY HER LIES"

"Goodbye Jade"

I left her standing there alone. And I ran to find Cat. I knew she would be in the blackbox theatre so I just burst through the door and shouted

"CAT IM SO SORY THAT HAPPENED TO YOU AND I HOPE YOU KNOW I HAD NOTHING TO….."

I was cut off by something with so much meaning I couldn't put it into words. So special I would give them to her all the time if I could. She cut me off with a meaningful squeezing hug. And I returned it.

"What was that for" I asked as she pulled away slowly.

"For sticking up for me"

"It was nothing really"

"No it really means a lot. I mean after all I've been through no ones ever done anything like that for me before so thank you. But now its time to talk"

"About what"

"Your family. You left me that note and it said: quote: _I will stick by you through the rest of this because I don't really have family either._ What did you mean by that?"

"My parents were murdered in their sleep. I was 13 and my sister was 9. We woke up one morning and I looked under my parents sheets and all I saw was blood" I began to cry.

"My sister and I kept moving from foster home to foster home but after the first month, I couldn't put up with it. I started helping out at grocery stores and toy stores to earn some money. Britney, my sister, and I moved into an RV that I bought with the money I earned and we moved around the country. I know I was only 14 when we started this but I looked 16 and I had a friend make me a fake ID and I stole some of my foster parents' credit cards and we found our way to California. I heard about Hollywood Arts and I decided becoming an actor was my best option because it paid well. We need good money right now because we mostly eat junk food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"Beck why would you run away from a foster home. It was at least a home with food and water"

"The boys I lived with would try to trick Britney into taking her clothes off for them. They would watch her when she would take a shower. My foster parents made Britney, a 13 year old boy named Adam, and me share a room, and I woke up to him on top of her trying to rip off her clothes. My little sister Cat. That's when I decided Adam had to get out so I paid off a lady to adopt him so I could keep my sister safe until I could come up with the getaway money. As for food they always got pizza and it was first come first serve so I would only be able to get a slice sometimes half a piece and I gave it to my sister and I only got a bite or 2. Cat foster homes are horrible." I started crying hysterically on Cats shoulder and she sat there whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

"Hey, if it's cool with you I would like to meet your sister"

"Really. That would be great, besides, she could really use a girl figure to have that talk with because I think she went to the bathroom and her pee looked a little brown"

"Uh-oh. Its that time, how long ago was this"

"This morning. Please help me"

"Ok fine get your keys we got to stop at the store first"

"Why"

"So I can get the lady things she'll need"

"But I don't have enough money"

"Me neither but I have a couple extra dollars from singing on the street yesterday"

"Cool. Let's go"

We left the blackbox theatre and I couldn't wait for Britney to meet Cat. I felt that maybe things were turning around for the both of us.

**Can ya'll guess what's wrong with Britney? PM me what's wrong with an idea that you want in the story and I will put that idea in future chapters for sure. I would put it in the next few but I already have those almost done. So let the race begin and I shall update again tomorrow fo sho. L8tr peeps. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 3 of 5. Lets get it started in here.**

**Cat POV**

I ran into the CVS that Beck pulled up to and got both pads and tampons because I figured I should show her how to use both. My aunt passed when I was 8 so she was never able to teach me what my period was or what happens. I learned from a my 5th grade teacher and I felt embarrassed. After paying for everything I walked out and got in the car.

"Got everything" Beck asked.

"Yep lets hit it" I replied.

We drove in complete silence but once we arrived and walked into the RV a little girl with long, straight, blonde hair, and the most beautiful hazel eyes running up to Beck.

"BECKY" she yelled as she jumped into his arms.

"Hey Brit what did you learn at school today"

"I learned how girls have XX chromosomes and boys have XY chromosomes. And in reading I have to read this story Romeo and Juliet"

"Ahhh the famous shakespere novel. Remember doing that play in 9th grade Cat"

"Yes I also remember Jade getting sick because she had to watch you and Tori kiss" she laughed.

"Hey Becky whose that and whose Jade"

"Hi Britney. Im Cat, I go to school with Beck and he told me you found a little brown in your pee is that true.

She nodded slowly as Beck put her down and she hid behind him.

"Don't worry Britney she wont hurt you. Shes here to help you" Beck said to her.

"Yeah I just want to ask you a couple questions. Is that okay"

"Yeah" she said softly.

"Okay. Have you had any pain in like your lower stomach area"

"Yeah. Like really bad pain right here" she said as she pointed to a spot in her lower stomach area.

"Okay come on into the bathroom with me so I can see whats wrong okay"

We walked into the bathroom and I directed her to pull her pants down. When she did there was blood all in her underwear. She let out a loud scream and sat on the toilet as she slowly began to cry.

"Its okay sweetheart. This is what happens to girls when they get older. Its called your period." I told her trying to calm her.

"Why does it happen"

"Well our bodies have eggs in them so we can have babies. We want to keep the eggs clean so our body lets all the bad stuff out through blood" I told her trying to explain in terms she would understand.

"Oh well what do I do to stop it"

I explained to her how to use a pad and told her how to use a pad and then I told her how to use a tampon but told her not to use them to often. After a 20 minutes of explaining to Britney about he period, we walked out of the bathroom to find Beck watching Family Guy on tv.

"Britney its time for bed" he said.

"Oh cant I have 5 more minutes" she said with a yawn.

"No your tired its time for bed"

"Ok"

He put her to bed and when he came back out he offered me a drink and I politely declined.

"Thank you so much for your help. I don't know what I would've done without you" he said.

"Oh it was no problem"

"I don't know what im gonna do with her without a mother or some kind of women figure"

"You can always come to me. I grew up without a mother figure for about 9 to 10 years of my life so I wouldn't want her to go through that"

"im terribly sorry for all that you've gone through Cat and if it makes you feel better, you can stay with us. We can put our money together maybe get some decent food instead of hohos and dingdongs"

"Are you asking me to move in with you"

"Well… You know…. Yeah"

"I think if it's the best way to keep Brit alive with good food, then I would be honored"

"Oh my god, thank you so much Cat" he said as he pulled her into a tight embrace. This was a new step into their future.

**I liked writing about Becks past and I liked writing Britney into it. you guys are awesome and btw that was part 3 of my apology. There is still 2 more chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 4 of 5**

**Cat POV**

I was getting the little bit of clothes and money that I had, ready to put in Becks RV. First I was gonna go to school, and then I was going to pick up Brit, then I was gonna take her to watch me perform on the street. After first period I walked up to Beck to make sure it was cool I took his sister with me.

"Hey I gotta question" I started

"Shoot"

"Okay. Is it cool if I take Britney with me after school to watch me perform"

"Yeah. I gotta try to find a job because now I have three mouths to feed" he joked while poking my tummy. I chuckled lightly and he returned the laugh. "No but seriously I gotta get a job so if u see anything just text me where and what it is"

"Okay I'll keep my eye out"

After that we gave each other a quick hug and went our separate ways.

I pulled up in front of Britneys school waiting for her to walk out. I saw her walk out with this group of friends and I smiled, happy to know she had a lot of friends. I thought I heard my phone beep so I looked down to check it but there was nothing there. I must have imagined it. When I looked up I saw a boy maybe 2 years older then Britney pull her to the side against her will. I couldn't quite makeout what they were saying but I could tell she wasn't enjoying it. I quickly jumped out of the car and speed walked over to her.

"Hey Britney. Whatcha doing we gotta go"

"Nothing. I was just…. Talking"

"Yeah that's all we were doing. I'll call you later Britney" the boy said as he walked away.

Britney and I walked to the car and she got in without saying a word with a depressing look on her face.

"So Britney, how was school" I asked breaking the silence.

"Good" she replied as any other kid would.

"What did you learn today"

"Stuff"

"Okay well, are you excited to watch me perform today. We can hopefully make enough money to get a good dinner tonight"

"Yeah I guess"

"Brit did you talk about something in class that bothered you"

"We talked about what our parents do as a job. When they got to me I told them I didn't have parents. The whole class laughed at me and then my teacher asked me what I meant. I told her I meant exactly what I said and she said everybody has parents. I told her I don't and then she asked if I lived with a grandma or an aunt or something and I said no I live with my brother and his friend. She told me that I was lying and made me sit in the corner until I was ready to tell the truth. I sat there the rest of the day" she started crying so I pulled over, hopped in back with her, and let her cry on my shoulder.

"Hey don't let it get to you. Beck and I will go to the school tomorrow morning and tell them whats happening okay" she nodded and gave me an even tighter hug. "Hey, can you sing." I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Sing a little part of titanium for me"

_im bulletproof _

_nothing to lose _

_fire away fire away _

_Ricocheqt you decorate _

_Fire away fire away _

_You shot me down but I wont fall_

_I am titanium._

"WOW. Brit your incredible"

"Really thanks. I never thought I had any talents."

"Any talents. Girl you probably the most talented person I know. What song do you wanna sing with me"

"ME. Sing with you. I cant do that. I have terrible stage fright"

"Its okay I'll be next to you the whole time" I reassured her.

"Okay fine lets sing…. The Glee mashup of Singing in the rain and Umbrella"

"That's one of my favorite glee songs. Okay what part do you want"

"I want the singing in the rain part"

"Okay then we shall be on our way" I said as I hopped back in front and started driving. I thought maybe she wasn't telling me the whole truth to why she was upset but I just got her happy and I didn't want to push it to far. I figured I would just let Beck handle that part.

**One more part and then I wont update for a week or so because of school and softball. If I have a free second I will try to update faster but I don't think it will happen. Part 5 is on the next page just press the button at the bottom.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 5 of 5.**

**Beck POV**

I got out of school and ran to the store to get the paper. I had to find a job today and quick. I highlighted all the most reasonable jobs I could get so my first stop was at a music store down the street from the RV.

"Hello welcome to the Music and Arts Center. How can I help you" a girl maybe 1 year older than me greeted.

"Hi. I uhhh saw oyur guys' ad in the paper and I was wondering if I could apply for the available job here"

"Well I don't know I hear the manager can be really tough"

"Oh and whos the manager" I asked a little confused.

"I am" she said pointing at herself. "Hi im Alex" she held out her hand and I shook it and said

"My name's Beck"

"Sometimes the manager will hire really cute boys" she flirted. I had to admit she was really bad at flirting.

"Oh really well im sort of off the market right now" I knew Cat wouldn't mind helping me with this chick when I needed it.

"That's okay you got the job anyway. It pays $6 an hour and its 96 hours a week so about 500 bucks a week so about 2000 a month sometimes a little less" my jaw dropped when she said this. Me making that much a month, we would be able to rent a house within the next few months. Our lives were finally turning around and its all thanks to Cat.

**Cat POV**

When Britney and I arrived to my corner that I perform at, we put Britneys fedora out in the middle of the sidewalk and began singing.

_You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby, 'cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
'Cause I..._

I'm singin' in the rain (We'll shine together)  
Just singin' in the rain (We'll be forever)  
What a glorious feeling (Be a friend)  
And I'm happy again (Stick it out 'til the end)  
I'm laughing at clouds (More than ever)  
So dark, up above (We'll share each other)  
I'm singin', singin' in the rain (Umbrella)  
You can stand under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh eh eh eh eh eh)

These fancy things  
Will never come in between  
You're part of my entity  
Here for infinity  
When the world has took its part  
When the world has dealt its cards  
If the hand is hard  
Together we'll mend your heart  
'Cause I...

I'm singin' in the rain (We'll shine together)  
Just singin' in the rain (We'll be forever)  
What a glorious feeling (Be a friend)  
And I'm happy again (Stick it out 'til the end)  
I'm laughing at clouds (More than ever)  
So dark, up above (We'll share each other)  
I'm singin', singin' in the rain (Umbrella)

You can stand under my umbrella (Umbrella)  
Ella, ella, eh eh eh (Just singin' in the rain)  
Under my umbrella (What a glorious feeling)  
Ella, ella, eh eh eh (And I'm happy again)  
Under my umbrella (I'm laughing at clouds)  
Ella, ella, eh eh eh (So dark, up above)  
Under my umbrella (I'm singin')  
Ella, ella, eh eh eh eh eh eh (Singin' in the rain...)

It's rainin', rainin'  
Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin'  
Baby, come here to me  
Come here to me  
It's rainin', rainin'  
Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin' (More than ever)  
Baby, come here to me  
Come here to me

It's rainin', rainin' (I'm singin' in the rain)  
Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin' (Just singin' in the rain)  
Baby, come here to me (What a glorious feeling)  
Come here to me (And I'm happy again)  
It's rainin', rainin' (I'm laughing at cluods)  
Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin' (So dark, up above)  
Baby, come here to me (The sun's in my heart)  
And I'm ready for love

My umbrella, my umbrella  
My umbrella, my umbrella 

When we finished singing a boy with long brown hair that flipped across his face like Jusitin Bieber and dark brown eyes who was about Britneys age walked up to her and told her

"Wow you're an amazing singer"

"Wow thanks sooo much"

"What school do you go to"

"Los Angeles Day School. It goes from preschool to 12th grade.

"Yeah I know I go there what grade are you in"

"im in 7th why"

"Oh yeah your in my History class. Wait you're the one who got in trouble for lying"

"I WASN'T LYING" she shouted and I turned around.

"I believe you. I wasn't laughing at you that whole time I swear" he said

"Really you believe me"

"Yeah because I don't have a dad so if someone like you says they don't have parents, I don't question it"

"Wow that's really sweet of you"

"My name is Jake"

"im Britney"

"Maybe I could call you sometime"

"Maybe you could"

I saw her give him a piece of paper and she came running up to me screaming my name.

"What what's wrong what did he do"

"Nothing Cat but he said he would call me"

"Really Brit that's great" she gave me a hug and I felt like things were probably turning for around for her.

**There you go review this. I will update ASAP but the earliest I can promise is next Saturday. Have a good week guys and im having a little bit of writers block so message me suggestions you may have**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry guys this is just an Authors Note but it's really important. I've tried to get a hold of some people to help me but they never got back to me so I'm gonna ask you guys. Would you guys mind messaging me ideas on how to continue this story? I had a good way but I didn't write it down and I lost it. So if anyone has an idea please either message me or review and I will give you full credit for the idea when we work it out together. Thanks guys** **!**


End file.
